Stay With Me
by nanjarohoihoi
Summary: Takeru is stuck with Daisuke on a road trip. Oh, the joys of sleep deprivation! // Daikeru


_Author's Notes: Errr... I wrote this a long time ago. I just never got around to typing it up. *heh* It is a Daikeru, so if yaoi bothers you, you may want to run. However, this isn't a major Daikeru. And this is written in Daisuke's point of view. It's the first time I ever wrote something from a guy's point of view so I'm sorry if it's not that great. This fic can take place after 'Final Countdown', but it really doesn't have to. For anyone who actually read 'Final Countdown', this might make a little more sense. Also, since the point of view changed, I attempted to change the writing style and the personality of the narrator. I hope it worked. Anyway, here are a few words you might need to know...   
  
Daisuke - Davis  
Takeru - TK  
Hikari - Kari  
Hai - Yes (I understand what you just said)  
Gomen - Sorry  
Ne? - Eh? (or "isn't that right?")  
Oyasumi - Goodnight  
  
I think that's all. Oh, and please feel free to review on this fic! I'd love to know what you think!   
  
Enjoy... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Stay With Me**  
~The joys of sleep deprivation~  
  
  
"Daisuke? Hey! Daisuke!?"   
  
Huh? I yawned and squinted my eyes at the light. I was sleeping so nicely. Why did Takeru have to wake me up? I yawned again. I wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. No such luck.   
  
"DAISUKE! GET UP NOW!" Takeru shrieked.   
  
I jumped up and let out a noise similar to that of a shocked schoolgirl. Falling back into the passenger's seat, I caught my bearings and managed to glare at Takeru.   
  
"What was that for?" I challenged.   
  
"We've been driving for five hours straight. It's time for a rest stop," Takeru replied. As I looked around, I realized he was stating the obvious. We were parked at some rest area at the side of the highway. I shifted my relaxed position and sat up straight. I didn't need to use the rest room - I needed sleep.   
  
The car had stopped, and Takeru was looking at me from the driver's seat.   
  
"Let's go," he said, sounding almost annoyed.   
  
"All right," I replied, half-sarcastically as I undid my seatbelt and opened the car door. I stepped out into the fresh air and sights of some US state. I yawned for the third time in two minutes.   
  
Takeru said something like "I'll be back in a second", and managed to break me from my sleep-filled thoughts, I had been sleeping for that last four hours or so. It was about three in the afternoon by now.   
  
Why was I here with Takeru? Oh, you see Takeru was going to the US for a few days to visit Mimi in New York. Hikari _was_ going to go with him. That was a good plan! Too bad Hikari _got_ sick.   
  
But why me? _That_ would be Hikari's fault. She's like a sister to me. Just over six months ago, I came out to the others. I told Miyako first. I can't help but feel very grateful for her help. I felt better after I told her, and with her help, I was able to gather up the courage I needed to tell the others.   
  
They took it surprisingly well. I nearly gave some of them heart attacks, but they didn't go mad or anything. Hikari and Miyako have been great! Those two have managed to keep my spirits up. Ken and Iori have also been very supportive. Ken told me that we were best friends and that nothing would ever change that. Iori was still young and open-minded.   
  
Out of all my friends, Takeru took it the worst. He acted like he was all right with me being gay, but I doubted that. Ever since Takeru found out, I've felt like there has been a wall between us. I know Hikari picked up on this too, She always does. That's Hikari for you...   
  
So when she _mysteriously_ got sick a week before the trip, she offered that I go with Takeru in her place. I guess she wanted us to spend time alone with each other in order to bridge the gap between us. Needless to say, Takeru wasn't thrilled at this idea. He shot tons of death glares at Hikari when she told him. He seemed very uncomfortable about the idea. I can't say I blame him. Would you want to spend time overseas, alone, with a gay guy that was once one of your closest friends?   
  
Didn't think so.   
  
Takeru came out of the bathroom and walked towards the car.   
  
"Want me to take over?" I offered.   
  
"No thanks," Takeru replied rather coldly. "I'll keep driving."   
  
Takeru must have realized that I hadn't used the bathroom, but was instead sitting on top of the car. He shrugged and told me to get off the rental car.   
  
Yes, the rental car was Hikari's idea too. Takeru and Hikari were going to fly to some US state I can't spell. Then, they were going to rent a car and drive up to New York to see Mimi. Takeru and Hikari were planning to drive through the hills and forests of these states in order to see the beauty of nature, and get their own tour of the US.   
  
Even though Hikari wasn't with Takeru, he still kept that plan. However, instead of enjoying the rolling hills, Takeru had been watching the road, and I had been sleeping through the entire thing.   
  
_Great_ plan Hikari!   
  
We both got back into the car and drove back to the highway. I rolled over in the passenger's seat again. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep.   
  
Just my luck - I couldn't sleep. Instead, I just ended up watching Takeru drive.   
  
It took him about ten minutes to realize that I was staring at him. When he did, he rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion.   
  
"What is it, Daisuke?" Takeru snarled. "Do you think I value Hikari over you?" Takeru didn't look at me - he merely continued to watch the road to avoid making eye contact.   
  
I was taken back by this comment. I wasn't expecting it. I kept thinking of a way to respond, and I ended up saying the first thing that came into my head.   
  
"I know you do," I replied. "You don't have to tell me that you'd rather be with Hikari - I know it!" I paused for a moment and it was silent until I continued. "She wanted me to come in her place so that we could spend some time together. Maybe - just maybe - we should stop treating each other like garbage and do what she says." Takeru tried to interrupt me, but I wouldn't let him. "She always seems to know what's right, ne?"   
  
Takeru didn't even twitch. His eyes grew colder and he began to concentrate harder on the road in order to block me out. I didn't feel much like arguing. I just wanted to take a nap, but my body refused to let me sleep.   
  
After much effort, I managed to shut my eyes, but it wasn't until an hour later - in silence - that I was able to fall asleep again.   
  
It was around six when I woke up again. The car wasn't moving and Takeru was eating fast food in the seat next to me. I yawned (which was slowly becoming my trademark) and rubbed my eyes as I sat upright again.   
  
"When did we stop for food?" I asked.   
  
"About two minutes ago. Here." Takeru handed me a package of fast food that looked semi-edible. Personally, it didn't look like a quality meal, but I figured that as long as it wasn't moving, I could eat it. I unwrapped the packaging and started to examine the disgusting looking food.   
  
Takeru must have noticed the expression on my face, because he started to laugh at me. "Eat much?" he asked.   
  
"Not like this," I replied.   
  
He laughed a little more, but he suddenly stopped as if he remembered his anti-Daisuke policy. His sudden lack of laughter caused me to look at him. A surprisingly serious expression had appeared across his face.   
  
"Do you want me to take over?" I offered. "You've been driving all day. It's my turn."   
  
"Hai," Takeru agreed with a sigh.   
  
We both finished our meals in silence. After we were done, both Takeru and I got out of the car and switched seats. The only words Takeru said to me were instructions on how to drive American cars, and directions. Takeru could read the street signs. I'm horrible at English, so I really needed help. Poor Takeru. He couldn't even close his eyes or even relax thanks to me.   
  
About two hours or so into it, I was doing all right on my own. I still couldn't read English though. Takeru decided that we should stop somewhere in a few hours to spend the night. Takeru needed sleep and there was no way he was going to let me drive unattended at night in a foreign country.   
  
I had to remind myself why we didn't just fly straight to New York. It was then that I noticed Takeru was staring at me.   
  
"Takeru? Why don't you just enjoy the scenery? That's what you were going to do with Hikari in the first place, right?"   
  
Takeru just stayed silent, but turned his attention to watching the road. He was trying to block me out.   
  
I sighed. "It was just a suggestion," I told him. His anti-Daisuke policies were starting to get on my nerves.   
  
More silence.   
  
And big surprise here - even more silence.   
  
"Look, Daisuke," Takeru said after a long pause. "That's not the reason for this trip." He let out a sigh. "Hikari isn't sick."   
  
How naïve did he think I was? "Of course she isn't! She only did this to get us talking to each other again."   
  
Takeru avoided eye contact. That was good - I should've been paying more attention to the road anyway.   
  
"Look, Takeru, you've been treating me all weird since you found out I was gay. Does it bother you that much?" I asked.   
  
Takeru didn't respond. He just starred at the road in front of him. I was growing annoyed, but I kept my mouth shut.   
  
Strangely enough, Takeru was the one to break the silence.   
  
"Daisuke... I'm bi..."   
  
**ACK!!!**   
  
The next thing I knew, the car was no longer in my control, and was veering off to the side of the road at a fast speed. Everything went black for a moment or two.   
  
When I came to my senses, the car was stopped and it was blocking the highway. We were very lucky that there was no one else on the road.   
  
Takeru was leaning over my body and he was holding the steering wheel. I had my foot on the brake petal. I was breathing hard and a million thoughts were floating around in my head. It was at that moment that I finally realized why Miyako had reacted the way she did when I told her I was gay.   
  
"Maybe I should have waited until we stopped," Takeru commented.   
  
"That would have been a good idea," I replied. My heart was still beating dangerously fast. Before we could talk, I spotted a car coming down the highway towards us. "Umm... let's get off the road first."   
  
Takeru stayed silent. It was now coming up to ten, so I figured we'd better find a place to spend the night. The next exit was merely a small picnic-type stop. There was a bathroom, a few vending machines, and some picnic benches. Considering the time, no one was really there. In silence, I went to the bathroom, but as soon as I got back in the car, Takeru got up and left. He was avoiding me again.   
  
While he used the washroom, I sat and reviewed my own thoughts. I couldn't believe Takeru was bi! What kinda game was fate playing? I wanted to talk to Takeru. I needed to talk to Takeru!   
  
Looking up, I realized Takeru was sitting at a nearby picnic bench, playing with a sode. I got out of the car. I struggled to put a dollar bill into a vending machine, and eventually I got myself a soda aswell.   
  
I walked over to the picnic table Takeru was sitting at, and took a seat across from him. Takeru was the first to speak.   
  
"Gomen, Daisuke," Takeru said sadly as he watched the soda in his hands. "I didn't mean to startle you like that," He looked up at me. It was dark except for a single street light. I looked back at his shadowed figure. Takeru continued. "Yes, Hikari knows. So does everyone else. I came out about a month after you did."   
  
I honestly had no idea what to say. I was still shocked!   
  
"Hikari told me that I _had_ to tell you, so she concocted this trip. I'm sorry that these things have been keeping us apart."   
  
I smiled understandingly, and that caused Takeru to look a little less pale. I took a sip of my soda.   
  
"Takeru?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me before?"   
  
"I felt like I couldn't te--"   
  
I cut him off. "You're my friend - now and forever. Got that?"   
  
Takeru stayed silent for a moment. I studied his face. Finally, he smiled and looked up at me.   
  
"I guess we're sleeping in the car, eh?" I asked.   
  
"Huh? You're changing the subject so quickly?"   
  
"What? It's no big deal, right?"   
  
Takeru hesitated for awhile before replying. "Right."   
  
Lucky us! We got to sleep in a rental car!   
  
Cough.   
  
Takeru and I lowered the backs of the front seats until they were flat. Takeru slept in the driver's seat and I slept in my new bed (otherwise known as the passenger's seat).   
  
I didn't change my clothes or anything. Neither did Takeru. He explained that it was only a few more hours to Mimi's place. In the morning, he'd drive the rest of the way there for breakfast. Who was I to disagree?   
  
Lying on my side facing Takeru, I closed my eyes. I couldn't really sleep though. I had too much on my mind. Plus, with all those naps, I wasn't _that_ tired. I knew it would take me at least an hour to fall asleep. No problem there - afterall, my favorite activities are sleeping, eating, soccer, sleeping, and well... sleeping.   
  
I kept thinking about how Takeru and Hikari set this entire thing up. She was like a sister to us. I wondered if Miyako was in on this too. At least Takeru and I were talking to each other again. Hikari would be happy to hear that. I couldn't help but smile inwardly.   
  
After thinking for awhile, I stopped listening to my thoughts, and started listening to the sounds around me. Even though my eyes were closed, I could hear Takeru's breathing. I decided to listen to it. Everything else was silent.   
  
I must have laid there - silently listening to Takeru - for at least an hour. I would have fallen asleep if the sounds didn't change. I could hear Takeru moving around. Since, I kept my eyes closed, I couldn't be sure. I figured he just rolled over or something. Well, I did think that until I felt something on my face.   
  
I couldn't be sure, but it felt like Takeru was gently stroking my face. I moved slightly under the delicate touch, but his soft fingers felt wonderful, and I relaxed. I didn't dare open my eyes. I guessed that Takeru thought I was sleeping.   
  
When Takeru stopped, it was silent again. I thought he would go back to his side of the car. However, I didn't hear any movement noises. Takeru was still very close to me.   
  
Time was slow. It seemed like forever until Takeru moved again. It was then I felt it.   
  
Takeru had planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.   
  
"Oyasumi, Daisuke..." he whispered.   
  
Then I heard him go back and lie down next to me.   
  
I just lay there. I didn't move at all. My thoughts were confused. Takeru had just kissed me!   
  
I began sorting out my own confusion. Since Takeru thought I was sleeping, what Takeru had just done really didn't count as anything, right?   
  
In my own confusion I could think of only one thing to do.   
  
I managed to slowly force my eyes to open. All around I saw shadows. I spotted Takeru in front on me. He was on his side, facing me, but his eyes were closed. I couldn't help but think how innocent he looked.   
  
Carefully, I slowly moved my body close to his and lay down ever near to him. I could feel Takeru's breathing on my face. Even though I was about three inches away from his body, I could feel his warmth.   
  
I didn't move after that, I just closed my eyes again and felt his warmth. His breathing was more relaxed now too.   
  
I would have stayed there all night if Takeru hadn't moved. At first, I thought he moved away from me, but I could suddenly feel Takeru's body against my chest, I didn't react. I just stayed in my dream-like state.   
  
After a few moments of silence, I felt Takeru put his arms around my body and he held me close. He was still awake. I could have sworn that time decided to stop.   
  
His warmth was all around me. I though about everything that happened, and my current situation.   
  
Like a light as the end of the tunnel, it all became clear.   
  
Without opening my eyes, I slowly placed my own arms around him in a gentle, sleep-like fashion. I felt Takeru jump a bit in surprise, but then he relaxed again.   
  
There we stayed. His warmth was all over me as we held each other close. The only sound was our own breathing. Well, it was until I decided to break the silence with a mere whisper.   
  
"Oyasumi, Takeru..."   
  
  



End file.
